Cuidame!
by BiscaConnell
Summary: Los virus Mágicos pueden causar muchos problemas, pero también puede unir a las personas GaLe
1. Gajeel!

Capitulo 1:

En Fairy Tail, nuestro gremio de magos preferido, un extraño virus mágico estaba afectando a nuestros compañeros, ese virus se llamaba MagicTruet, que consistía, en que el afectado o afectada decía toda la verdad a de más de que si no era tratado, los magos podían morir, gracias a dios todos o casi todos nuestros amigos estaban en tratamiento mejorando, los que no estaban infectados eran Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Erza y Mirajane…

En realidad Gajeel nadie lo sabia ya que hacia como una semana que no se sabia nada de el ni de Lili.

Erza, se encontraba junto a Natsu y Lucy en una mesa bastante apartada de la barra, y en la barra se encontraba Mirajane con Levy.

Levy: Oye Mira-Chan, sabes algo de Gajeel?

Mirajane: No Levy-Chan no se nada, pero ya me empieza a preocupar

Levy: Sí, tienes razón debería ir a verlo se donde vive y eso pero no quiero molestarle…

Mirajane: Tu jamás molestarías a Gajeel –Sonriendo segura de si misma mientras lo decía-

En ese momento, Lili, entro al gremio, a toda prisa, buscando a Mirajane o alguien que le pudiera ayudar, ya que llevaba cara de preocupado, cuando Mirajane se percato de la cara de preocupado que llevaba Lili corriendo le pregunto que le pasaba al exceed.

Mirajane: Que pasó?

Lili: Es Gajeel…El… Está enfermo

Mirajane: Por que no nos lo habías dicho antes?

Lili: Gajeel no quería que os molestara pero ya esta que casi no puede ni hablar…

Mirajane: Lili, sabes que si no es tratado podría morir?

Levy al escuchar eso, puso una cara de horror, la cual Mirajane se dio cuenta corriendo, así que le sonrió y le dijo algo que le hizo quedarse mas tranquila

Mirajane: Levy, vas a ir a casa de Gajeel a cuidarlo, bueno, si quieres… -sonriendo-

Levy: Cl-Claro que iré! Vamos Lili!

En ese momento fue que Erza, se le encendió la bombilla….

Erza: Tenéis comida normal en vuestra casa gato?

Lili: Poca…

Mirajane saco un pequeño monedero y se lo dio a Levy sonriéndole

Mirajane: Compra algo de comer y preparale sopas

Levy: Eso haré muchas gracias chicos!

Levy fue corriendo a comprar cosas de comer y necesarias, incluyendo el tratamiento que debía darle al DragonSlayer para luego dirigirse a casa de Gajeel…


	2. Te Amo

Capitulo 2:

Al llegar a casa de Gajeel, se dio cuenta, de que no todo estaba extremadamente limpio pero si lo suficiente como para que la casa fuera muy acogedora, asi que pensó que Lili era quien había echo toda la faena, como siempre.

Levy iba recorriendo toda la casa mirando cada rincón para aprender más o menos donde colocaban las cosas esos dos.

Cuando llego a la cocina, vio solamente dos cubiertos de hierro algo extraña, Lili al darse cuenta, miro a Levy y le contesto.

Lili: Gajeel, se ha comido los de más cubiertos.

Levy asombrada, decidió ir por fin a la habitación de Gajeel, al verlo, débil, se asusto bastante eso hizo que se acercara a la cama, mirándolo, Gajeel al notar una presencia a su lado decidió intentar abrir los ojos, al abrirlos, allí vio a Levy, su enana, su amor aún secreto.

Levy: Gajeel…

Gajel: Q.. … Hace..s..Aquí?

Lili: yo le dije que venga, no puedes estar así!

Gajeel: D-Dios… To-Todos… Me-Menos la e-nana…. –Intentando hablar, empezando a toser-

Levy al ver la reacción de Gajeel desesperada, pidió a Lili un barreño con agua tibia y una toalla, Levy mojo la toalla, posándola en la cabeza de Gajeel, refrescándolo, asustándose.

Levy: Por favor, ponte bien…

Gajeel, sonrojado, miraba a Levy o más bien lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que si iva a morir quería ver el hermoso rostro de la chica una vez más.

Levy al ver, que Gajeel seguir hirviendo, logró bajar las sabanas hasta la cintura de el, para luego, con la toalla, refrescar, su torso, espalda, piernas, y todo lo visible del chico, empezó a bajarle la fiebre, luego pidió a Lili, que preparase las pastillas con un baso de agua tibia, una vez Gajeel tomó las pastillas, se acostó quedando dormido.

Pasaron 2 horas y Levy no se había movido de el lado de Gajeel, y este al fin despertó, el estaba mucho mejor, pero igualmente, ella con un paño húmedo decidió volver a refrescar, el cuerpo musculoso de Gajeel.

Cuando ella se dispuso a frotar la pequeña toalla por el fornido cuerpo del chico, este, la jalo de la muñeca, con todas sus fuerzas, pero con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño, besándola, introduciendo, lentamente, su lengua, en la boca de ella, jugando con esta, haciendo el beso más pasional, poniéndola, sobre el, acariciando su espalda…

Gajeel: Levy…Te Amo… Quédate….Conmigo…..

Levy al oír eso….


	3. Gihi

Capitulo 3:

Levy al oír eso, Pensó, que Gajeel lo había dicho por culpa del virus el cual le estaba afectando pero luego se acordó de que el virus lo que hacia era que todos decían la verdad.

Levy se acercó un poco al oído de Gajeel, susurrándole, ''Yo también te amo Gajeel'' el chico, sonrió, se recostó, y al fin, se durmió, de nuevo, ya que, como Levy pensaba, cuando alguien esta enfermo lo mejor es dejarle dormir, para que descanse y se ponga bien.

Levy, también con sueño, miro a Lily, que quien sabe cuando se había quedado dormido, sin inmutarse, y puso su cabeza, sobre una pequeña mesita al lado del cabecero de la cama de Gajeel, y allí, decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento, la cual se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al despertar, Gajeel aún estaba medio dormido, y ella se desvelo al verlo medio despierto.

Gajeel: Enana? Qué ha pasado?

En ese momento Levy sintió que su corazón se rompía en mi pedazos, a caso Gajeel no recordaba que le había dicho que la amaba? Ella decidió contestar aguantando sus lagrimas.

Levy: Nada.. enfermaste y vine a cuidarte…

Gajeel solo esbozo una palabra monosílaba ''Hmp…''

Lily también estaba despierto, observando en silencio la escena viendo como Levy tenia sus ojos cristalizados como si fuera a llorar.

Lily: Señorita Levy le pasa algo?

Levy: No nada es una tontería, ya que estáis mejor, yo mejor me voy a Fairy Hills

Levy se levantó de la silla, pensando en que Gajeel jamás lo diría de nuevo, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Lily miro de reojo a Gajeel, y como Gajeel no entendía nada la situación Lily decidió explicársela…

Lily: Ella piensa que no te acuerdas de que le has dicho que la amas

Gajeel: Maldición, todos saben que no soy cariñoso, Gihi…

Lily: Piensalo bien, amas a Levy, ella te ama, vas a dejar que se vaya pensando que no la amas?

Gajeel: Claro que no estúpido Gato.

Gajeel se levanto corriendo de la cama un tanto adolorido del pecho, y vio que Levy se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando Levy tenia la mano en el pomo, el, se abalanzo a abrazarla tiernamente por detrás, posando su cara, en el cuello de ella, dejando que su aliento, rozara con el cuello de ella, ella al sentir los brazos del fornido chico, decidió girarse en medio de sus brazos para poder abrazarlo también…

Gajeel: No creas que he olvidado que Te amo y no creas que te dejaré irte así como así

Levy, con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

Levy: También Te amo Gajeel.

Gajeel, echo a Lily de la habitación para llevar, en modo princesa, a Levy hacia su cama, y así poder pasar todo el día y noche juntos. (Aquí a la imaginación del público)

Levy comprendió, que Gajeel era rudo por fuera pero un trozo de pan por dentro.

_Gracias por leer mi Fic! Y por los Rewies Sois lo mejor! Por cierto, queda un capitulo, el cual se llamará ''El regreso al gremio! Espero que os guste! Comentad!_


	4. El regreso al Gremio

Capitulo 4:

A la mañana siguiente:

Levy, se despertó antes que Gajeel así que fue a preparar el desayuno, Gajeel al oler el aroma de comida se levanto corriendo para ir a la cocina, lo primero que hizo, fue ponerse la ropa interior, en este caso los bóxers y salir corriendo en busca de su amada, cuando entro a la pequeña cocina, vió a Levy, con su pequeño vestido naranja, sonriéndole recibiéndole con unos ''buenos dias'' para el los mejores del mundo.

Lily, que había dormido en el sofá, se levanto, mirando, a la pareja sonreir, y se sento en una de las sillas al lateral izquierdo de Levy, Levy, miro al gato dándole también los buenos días.

Lily: Buenos días Levy y Gazzil, habeis dormido bien?

Levy: Sí muy bien gracias por preguntar!

Gajeel: Gihi…

Al estar el desayuno, Levy, sirvió el desayuno a los dos varones, cada uno tenia algo diferente, Gajeel, tenia, una tortita rellena de metal con un zumo de naranja, y lily, una tortita con mermelada de kiwi y zumo de kiwi, ella simplemente, se había echo unas tortitas con miel.

Después de desayunar, la pareja, se ducho, y vistió para entrar al gremio donde darían la noticia a todos, diciéndoles que son pareja formal.

Caminando hacia el gremio, se miraban mutuamente, mientras Lily observaba la escena orgulloso de que Gajeel fuera tan feliz.

Al llegar al gremio, agarrados de la mano, todos quedaron boqueabiertos hasta que Lucy se dispuso a hablar.

Lucy: LO SABIA!

Al parecer, todos los del gremio, ya habían sido curados, y estaban todos mirando la escena, las chicas felicitaban a Levy y los chicos a Gajeel, Gajeel se dedicaba a refunfuñar mientras que Levy sonreía.

Solo dos personas se lo tomaron mal, Jet y Droy, que casi se desmayan.

Y bueno, así es, como Levy y Gajeel, acabaron juntos, para siempre.

Como he dicho en el capitulo 3…

Por fuera puede ser muy rudo pero por dentro es un trozo de pan.

_Gracias por leer mi historia! que les pareció?!_


End file.
